The present application is to request a high speed multicolor 3D structured illumination super-resolution fluorescence microscope (SIM) for the Integrated Microscopy Core (IMC), a long standing shared instrumentation facility at the Baylor College of Medicine. The requested OMX system with the Blaze SIM- module from Applied Precision is the first commercially available super-resolution system capable of acquiring 3D images with lateral and axial resolutions at least two times smaller than the classical limit imposed by the diffraction of light, at speeds compatible with recording fast dynamic events in live cells and at multiple wavelengths by the use of multiple high resolution-high sensitivity CMOS cameras. The system allows 3D imaging at a level of detail not possible with confocal microscopes or wide field 3D deconvolution systems. In contrast to other high resolution imaging tools commonly used in biology, such as electron and atomic force microscopes, specialized near-field probe scanning microscopes and other newly developed and commercially available far-field super resolution techniques such as STED, PALM and STORM, the OMX 3D SIM system is able to achieve multicolor fluorescence imaging and is also built for image acquisition speeds and low levels of light exposure compatible with live cell studies. Collectively, the OMX overcomes spatial and temporal limitations presented by other microscopy systems. In addition, the OMX: a) works with conventional fluorochromes, b) does not present the geometrical limitations to the sample present in other high resolution systems, c) does not require special mounting and preparation techniques, and d) is not more complicated to operate than other commercially available microscopy systems already in use in the IMC. The OMX is the fastest 3D SIM system commercially available and is the only one that takes advantage of multiple liquid cooled sCMOS cameras (up to 4) for multi-wavelength imaging. The OMX will be housed in completely new renovated spaces for the IMC and adjacent PI's laboratory. An OMX addition to the IMC, an open access optical imaging facility at Baylor supporting light and electron microscopy, will synergize with and extend current state of the art imaging and image analysis resources, including hardware/software training and assay development support.